The Beginning
by Sam1999
Summary: The very first Hunger Games has come and who else but Katniss' ansestor Amanda is to compete in it with her first and only love. What will happen who knows? Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

The Capitol was to powerful to defeat they had too many mutts. They overpowered everyone and killed most of them. My brother and father where caught in the cross fire they're gone and there's nothing I can do about it. The capitol will pay for this someday but first 23 children every year will. My name is Amanda Everdeen and I've been chosen for the first annual Hunger Games.

The capitol just wants to remind us we are no match for their power. After thirteen was destroyed most of the rebels gave up. Thirteen was our weapons resource without it we were vulnerable. The Capitol just wants to punish the districts. It relies on us for everything but we are still at its mercy.

The Capitol has tore my family apart. It took my brother and father. My mother has gone into a coma of sorrow and left me to fend for myself. Now I'm in a train on my way to the Capitol so they can prepare me for my death.

I sit in a carriage that's far too happy for my impending doom. The boy that has accompanied me from District 12, Cody Gallagher, or something has been staring at me for an hour while I eat the abundance of food. He's beginning to creep me out.

I get up to leave and he gets up too. I practically run to my room and have half closed my door when he sticks his foot in its path.

I open the door again.

"What do _you_ want?" I snap.

"I have to talk to you. Alone. Can I come in?" Cody says shyly.

**Yes I know it's short but I just want to see what people think of my writing first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning**

"Sure." I say feeling sad.

I open the door and sit on the bed. He comes in and closes the door. He stands there staring at the ground playing with his thumbs.

"So what was it you wanted to say.

Cody just stands there doing nothing when I notice he is trembling slightly. Then a drop of water hits the overly fluffy carpet.

"Are you alright Cody."

He begins to sob so I swiftly get up and walk over to him. I try to put an arm around him but he's at least half a foot taller than me. His golden mop of hair hid his eyes but I am positive they're wet with tears. I stand in front of him and put my hand gently on his face. He raises his head slightly to look at me. He looks confused.

"Whats wrong?" I say in a tone I would use while aproaching an injured animal.

"It's just that the Capitol has taken everything from me. My family, friends and soon the only thing left I love"He says so low I almost don't hear it.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Amanda I've loved you ever since I heard you singing to the injured deer in the woods. I would have sworn all the birds stopped singing to listen to you."

I stood there in shock. I felt violated like he was following me that day. I had went hunting for food when mother wouldn't move an inch. I use the bow my father helped me make and my brother helped me learn to use. They have kept me alive for months when mother abandoned me. She didn't even come to say goodbye. Only my brothers friend Ash came to say what he would have said.

Cody looks at me for a few seconds and then looks really embarrassed and runs out of the room and down the hall crying all the while. I feel terrible but can't bring myself to go after him to tell him how I really feel. It would only make it harder to bring myself to kill him when I have to. He must be playing with my head.

I get ready to go to bed and lay on top of the sheets. There is too much on my mind to even think about sleep. Hours pass and I'm still staring at the mural of the rebellion being destroyed on the ceiling. I see all the terrified faces so vivide so scared. Some are young children five maybe six years old. I was that old when the Dark Days began. That was eight years ago. Most of my family died fighting the Peacekeepers who had killed my twin sister Trinchen.

She had been in the woods hunting with Ash. She was bringing a grosling back for dinner but the Peacekeepers saw her and whipped her. They gave her too many lashes and she died from blood lose. I was five, thats how the rebellion started. No one would stand for a child getting killed. Not even district 13 would and that's where the Capitols military base was.

In the morning I walk to the dining cart and sit down at the TV to see who I'm up against.

District 1 is an eighteen year old boy taller and a better build than anyone else I've seen I recognise him. He was in the same unit as my cousin Della. He looks far more scary now than he ever did then. I know for sure that if I run into him I'm dead weather he knows me or not.

Out of all the other tributes none stand except a twelve year old boy from three. He is really skinny and not much taller than a meter. He'll be gone by the second day for sure. I feel sorry for his family they probably have already had to mourn for countless family members.

President Mal has made the districts at his mercy. He came up with the Hunger Games. He's the one who has sentenced me to death and almost destroyed the Everdeen family. Soon I'll arrive in the Capitol so they cane prepare me for slaughter. My mentor enters the dining cart. Eyes red. She was a commender in the war. She was a rebel. The President exicuted her family and forced her to train children to die. Shes called Mercy. Ironic we sure won't be shown any.

"Okay lets work out a plan," she says still shaking slightly,"First what are your strengths."

"Amanda can shoot anything with an arrow and hit anything with a knife" Cody is in the door.

"That we can work with" Mercy brightens up slightly hope shining in her eyes.

"Well Cody can set any snare, throw really heavey things and can hit anything with a spear."

"Even better. Sounds like everyone will be at your mercy."

Everyone has lightened up when the train begins to slow. Bright colours are outside the window. The train stops and the bane of my existence comes into veiw. The Capitol in all it's evil glory. My feeling of doom disappears and is only replaced with emmense rage.

**It sounds like Suzanna's Hunger Games I know but it will be different.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Beginning**

The memories overwlmed me. Within seconds I was on the floor my back against the wall. I fight the tears back. Each one representing a life lost during rthe dark days. I fight them but there are just too many. Thousands of brilliant men died. All of them. Brothers, fathers, cousins, uncles, grandfathers. All lost to the Capitols unforgiving and unmerciful wrath. Innocent civilians killed just because they where unfortunate enough to be near by.

Suddenly I am no longer 14 years old and in the Capitol. I am at home in twelve only 5 years old. I'm crying in my room. It must be the day Trinchen died. I was a wreak. The only person in the whole world who understood me more than anyone else was gone. Took from my life forever. I felt sorrow and anger and scared. I was scared because up until that point I had someone to help me through the hard times that understood. I wanted to avenge the person whom I loved but I was no more than a child. An innocent child with all their happiness stolen from them.

Then another memory filled my mind. Again I'm home in my room. I'm under the bed hugging my brother and clutching Trinchens old teddy. I'm histerical. He trys to calm me down with much success. The ground shakes and dust falls from the ceiling. They're bombing us. Not just normal bombs no. They're using fire bombs. It's not close but the fear is the same. The hospital is on the other side of the district. I should be there helping the injured rebels but mother wouldn't have any of it.

She is sure to say "I told you so" when this is over.

"Nachum. Do you think the miners are in danger? Do you think dad'll be okay?" I whispered timidly.

"Yes they're farther down than they took you were on the school trip. Nothing will happen them. The worst that can happen is the coal catches fire and they have water to put it out." Nachum comforts me.

It only eases me up slightly. My head hurts and my face is wet from crying.

The memories stop. My childhood was full of violence and my future doesn't look too bright either. Cody is in my face when my eyes come back in to focus.

"Amanda are you alright?"

I nod slightly"Yeah fine"

The impending doom is back. Now we go to the remake center. Oh joy. We have to wear a costume representing our district. Coal. Thats what we supply. What godawful thing will they make me wear.

The prep teams arrive and take me and Cody into different rooms. My prep team is very flamboyant. Mercedes, Jaroslav and Undine rip the hair from every folicle on my body. They pluck my eyebrows. They wash my hair five times and still feel like it's dirty. My clothes where left at the door. I'm only wearing a thin paper gown. The prep team leaves me with my designer Conan.

Conan has bright blue hair, exaggerated makeup and a blue silk suit. I have very low expectations for wht he has mad for me.

"Amanda I have decided your going to represent the basic tool for a miner. A headlamp" he says excitedly.

Suddenly my hopes go up. It's the first time since I was five that I've had hope. The day the Capitol falls is they day Trinchen will be avenged. I just need to get it started.

Conan presents me with a mettalic yellow dress. I put it on and it highlights the blond in my hair. Conan puts very little makeup on me and leaves my hair.

I look in the mirror and don't recognize myself. The person in the mirror looks more like Trinchen always did. Beautiful. We go down to the stables to where the carriges await. A wall of colours hit me but only one person stands out. Cody. He's wearing denim dungerys and a yellow t-shirt. He is overed in what is upposed to be coaldust but glitters and looks nothing like the black layer that covers everything in the Seam.

He looks at me his eyes widen in surprise. My dress has a large skirt and a sweet heart neck line. The token Ash's friend gave me is around my neck. A heart shaped locket containing a picture of Trinchen, Ash and father. He comes over to me and gives me a hug. The Hunger Games just got real. Our futures involve killing or being killed. My hope of survival slowly evapuorates as I look around the other tributes. I'm one of the smallest. Even out of the girls I'm also the weakest apart from the twelve year old boy from three.

The trumpets start and District 1's carriage rolls out. The Capitol citizens go wild. I suddenly begin to panic my only comfort is that Cody will be right beside me. My mind fixes on avenging my twin sister. That's the only thing that will make me get on the carriage and stay there without passing out. The carriage begins to move and I'm blided by a bright light.

**Thanks Emsly for the idea of more info on the dark days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Beginning**

I suddenly realize it's my dress. There are small fairy lights dotted all over the skirt making it shine like a light. My mind is again filled with images of my father. His soot blackened face. His bright greyish blue eyes sparkling as he laughs. Then the image of him fades away. The place he died is not a wasteland. It's much worse. It's now the victors village which currently has no occupants. If I manage to win somehow I will be forced to live where Nachum and father where murdered.

The thought is unbearable. I focus on the present Cody pulling me closer to him, to face him. I realize what he's doing and push him away.

"Come on. We may as well make the most of the rest of our lives," he murmers.

I think about it and come to the conclusion to do it any way. It will mean more sponsers for us and less for the bigger competitiors. I turn to face him and stare into his big puppy dog eyes. I can see that he has suffered enough and now he will likely die because he wasn't born in the Capitol. He stares back into my eyes and as if on cue he bends down and kisses me. I was expecting it because it felt like the best time. The crowd falls silent for a second and then goes wild. Up until that moment I had forgotten they where there. I put my arms up around Cody's neck.

We look at eachother for the most part. I catch a glipse of a big screen over Cody's shoulder. I look dazzaling and Cody does too because the coal glitter sparkles because of my dress.

We arrive in the city circle in no time at all. President Mal comes out onto his balcony and says, "Welcome to the first annual Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favor." He turns around and goes back inside. I can't help but think that if I had a bow and sheath of arrows or a few throwing knives that in that second he had his back turned I could have avenged Trinchen. Cody must have noticed me tensing. He gives me a questioning look.

I lean closer to him and tell him,"I'll tell you later."

He gives me a nod and the carriges start moving again. We move into the stables in the Training Centre and the last cheers of the crowd are cut off by the large foot thick door designed to keep us trapped in the building. Great. A week trapped in the Capitol. Thats my idea of hell. The only people I will be able to talk to are other tributes, my mentor and my escort. i haven't seen my escort ,Biancca Black, since the reaping that pulled my name.

Cody, Mercy and I get into a brand new elavator and pressed the number 12 button. I walk over to a person and ask if the know where my room is. They look at me in shock horror.

"The Avoxes can't talk and are punished if someone talks to them," Biancca says from behind me. I turn around. She is clearly drunk. Her hair is a mess, her clothes are wrinkled, torn and lopsided and the scent of liquor follows her around.

I ignore her and ask the Avox to take me to my room and they oblige. The room is large and again the room is too bright for it's purpose. It's like the Capitol wants us to be happy about dieing. The only districts that can be happy about it are 1,2 and 4 because the are starting to train children specifically for the games so they can win and don't have to work. Essensially the games will be their career path.

The Avox leaves and I lock the door. I take a shower hitting 4 buttons labelled bubbles, lavander, colour enhance and deep shine. When the cycle of warm lavander scented bubbles, shampoo, conditioner and hot water has complete and the air current has dried me I walk into the other room. I pull on black legings, agrey t-shirt and grey pumps. I find a bobble and tie my hair up in a ponytail.

I find another panel of buttons all these ones have odd names I've never heard of. Some have familiar names but others are unrecognizeabel. I push some unfamiliar ones. They are labeled pizza, chips and cola. I unlock the door and another Avox brings a trolly with a small circular food, a small basket of cube shaped baked potatoes and a glass of a clear brown liquid that has small bubbles and sounds like it's hissing at me.

I shovel the food down my throat and gulp the liquid. It's delicious and has more taste than the bread and grain I'm supposed to eat back home.

I go to the sitting room on our floor to watch the recap to my surprise Cody and Mercy are already there. I sit on the end of the sofa farthest from Cody but he slides up beside me and puts and arm around me. I don't even have time to feel awkward before the opening parade recap is shown. None of the costumes are particularly noticeable but district 1's is rediculous. They're wearing purple feathers. Luxury. Typical. Then I see our carriage. My dress makes it hard to miss and Cody's coal dust and my shimmering makes it hard to look away. We look at eachother the who way to the city circle but somewhere in the middle he kisses me and I put my arms around his neck. After President Mal's speech the anthem plays and the screen goes blank.

I get up to leave but Cody stops me. I pull my arm out of his hand and leave.

I go into my room and lock the door. I peel the clothes off and climb under the covers. If there is a heaven I'm in it. If I was at home my life would be complete but I'm not. I might only get to go home again in a wooden crate after another teenager kills me. Maybe evens carves up my face and body.

The soft sheets of the bed slowly pull me into unconciosness. My eyelids droop and I fall into my dreams where Trinchen, Nachum and father are. They live on in my heart soon they will be avenged

**Thanks for reading my fanfiction I wasn't sure if it would be anygood. I would like to thank everyone who has read it because it's my first fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning**

Briancca comes in in the moring. She clearly has a hangover. Her hand is clutching her head as if it might come off, she looks like all her energy is gone and she looks very irratable. I better do as she asks or she might bite my head off.

"Get up lazy bones you've got training to do," she murmurs her voice cracking.

Brianna leaves and I get up and pull on the same clothes as yesterday and tied my hair up again. From down the hall I hear Briancca screaming at Cody to get up. Poor soul must've moaned when she told him to get up. I decide it would be best not to be here when the lectures over or I might get the backlash of her wrath. I hurry down the hall with my head bowed.

I enter the dining room and see Mercy her eyes are red again. I'm gessing so are mine because she comes over and hugs me. We sit down and get an assortment of pancakes, meats and toast. I have toast and apple juice. I have only ever had apples once when I found one in the forest. I've never seen one since and even then it didn't have as much flavour. The Capitol must've inhance the apple juice in a lab.

Cody comes in closely followed by Briancca who is still hollering at him. I almost start to laugh but then I remember not to annoy Biancca so instesd I just snicker. Cody shoots me a hostile glare and sits on the other side of the table. When Briancca has finished Mercy turns to us looking very serious.

"Look there are a few things you need to know about training. The tributes from 1,2 and 4 have been trained as you probably already know and have formed an alliance. They will try to intimidate you by showing off their skills. By chopping a practice dummy into peices with a single slice or never missing a target with distance weapons. Don't let them see what you can do. Amanda avoid archery and kniife throwing. Cody avoid weight lifting and spear throwing," Mercy whispers firmly.

"Okay but what about snares won't that be showing them," Cody whispers back.

"No they won't care about that because they want to know if you could kill one of the tributes and try to go to as many survival stations as possible. It would give us an idea on what the environment in the arena might be."

"Okay," Cody and I say at the same time.

We go back to our rooms and put on the training outfit the Peacekeepers left on our beds. Its a skin tight jumpsuit red and black junpsuit and leather combat boots. I meet Cody and Mercy by the lift. Mercy reminds us what to do and we go down under the Training Centre to the training room. Even though we're 15 minutes early we're the last to arrive. Everyones wearing the same skin tight suits and boots.

A Peacekeeper names all the stations. I go over to the knot tieing station. Maybe I could hang myself to show the Capitol they don't own me.

I see the trainer is glad to see us. Wait. US. Why is Cody here he can tie knots better than anyone because of his snares.

He adresses us and shows us how to tie some knots. I tie them with ease. Cody ties them methodically and faster than me. The trainer is pleased with both of us and shows us how to tie a noose. I tie it better than Cody because his snares are for unfortunate animals not unfortunate children. The trainer lets us move on because there was nothing he could teach us.

I go to edible and healing plants. I breeze through that station too because they where all plants from the woods. I had started a book recording all the plants that are good for healing and are edible. Unluckily I've only finished the healing plants part.

There is a test and I get full marks. Next I go to camoflage and Cody's there. He is unsuccessfully trying to camoflage his arm as a rock. I decide to try being a tree. I finish before Cody even realises I'm there. I stand in front of a large tree. Cody looks at my curiously. I'm guessing he's trying to see my outline. I close my eyes and he gasps. I open them again and start smiling.

"How do you do that?" he asks.

"Now. If I told you I'd have to kill you."

We burst out laughing and the whole room turns to look at us. I close my eyes and stop laughing. Cody must look insane right now. Laughing at a tree. Only when I'm sure no one is looking do I step away from the tree and peel away the layer of tree sap and bark. Cody is still trying to turn his arm into a rock when I walk over to him. He's trying to stick large bits of rock to his arm with tree sap.

"You're doing it all wrong," I shout quietly from behind him.

He turns quickly and looks at me as if to challange me to do it right. So I pick up a leaf and two rough rocks. I rub them together and create a large pile of rock dust and grab a wooden bowl. Pour the rock dust into it and pour a small amount of water in to. I mix it with my fingers to create a thick paste. I smear it unevenly on my arm and leave it for 5 minutes. As it dries it forms cracks and hardens. I place my arm on a large rock and it blends in perfectly. He looks amazed.

I turn and start to walk toward knife throwing but abruptly remember what Mercy said and redirect my path to weight lifting. I may as well get some more muscle just in case I get caught up in hand to hand combat. I weight lift until lunch is ready in the canteen. I must have benched about 50. Thats atleast half the amount of the smallest Career (tributes from 1,2 and 4). I'm not doing that again theres only two more days of training theres no point.

The Careers keep training. It takes five Peacekeepers to wresle just one of them into the canteen. What chance do I have against them. Only my knives and arrows could bring them down and luckily I could hide and strike when they're least expecting it. My only chance of survival is something I already posses. The ability to do the impossible.

I survived when my mother wouldn't feed me. I healed thousands of rebels and never lost a single one to gangreen or infection. The only ones I lost where killed when the hospital was bombed and when father and Nachum where killed. Their bodies might not have been found but they where certainly dead.

Cody comes over to me interupting my thoughts.

"Want to go into the canteen."

We walk into the canteen with everyone else. Everyone except Cody seems to be affected by what we see. Twenty four Avoxes in total but only two affect me. The two people that only seconds ago I was sure where dead. It hits me like a brick wall. I fall to my knees and tears silently slide down my face. Cody still seems unfaised. He lens down until hes face to face with me. The only tributes other than Cody that haven't broke down are both tributes from 1 and 2 and the boy from 4. The 12 year old boy is all out bawling and the girl from 4 is the same as me.

"Whats wrong?" Cody whispers soothingly.

All I manage to do is raise my hand and point...

... towards my mute brother and father.

**Plz plz plz tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Beginning**

After I eat an apple I go into the training room again. I' the first back and everyone else looks like they'll be a while so I throw some knives. The targets are too easy to hit so I walk to the other side of the room and throw my knives. I still never miss. Before anyone comes in I quickly run across the room and pull the knives out of the training dummies. I put them back on their stand.

I dash over to the climing bars that are supposed to resemble trees. I position my hands and feet to start climbing.

"I saw your knife throwing. Your alright,"a voice comes from the shadows in the corner.

I get startled by them and climb the tree in a few seconds. I'm 30 feet in the air and the person comes out of the shadows. It's the boy from 2. He's a Career.

"Thanks. That means alot coming from you," I spit at him sarcastically.

"If we were in the arena you'd be so dead."

"Yeah right I doubt you could even get me all the way up here," I declare.

By this time he's at the foot of the tree replacement. He starts climbing slowly. I scramble all the way up to the ceiling. I look down and see that he's fallen on his ass.

"You all right down there," I shout down to him.

"Just fine," he answers sarcastically.

I scramble back down.

"No seriously. Where does it hurt?" I instantly become the healer inside.

"I hurt my tail bone," he murmurs still hostile.

I dash over to the healing plants and grab various plants. I mash them together with a little water in a bowl. I run back over to him and ask him to pull the top half of his jumpsuit off. He dose so with much grumbling and wincing. I see the small of his back has been badly bruised. I smear the purple paste on the bruise and tell him to sit still.

"It should be fine in a few minutes just sit still."

"Thanks. Do you even remember my name?" he asks clearly thankful.

I try to name the face. The blonde ruffled hair. The bright blue eyes that would melt my heart if I didn't know just moments ago that he would of tried to hurt me. He is taller than Cody. He looks at me like Cody only different. He looks more natural.

"I can honestly tell you that I don't remember any tributes name except Cody."

"Seriously. Why?" he asks clearly curious.

"I don't want to know the name of the person who kills me while my whole family watches. Taken from them the same as my sister."

"Publicly you mean. How did your sister die?"he sees he has hit a nerve but stands by his question.

"Well first you should know she was my identical twin. We shared everything. We even shared a mind. One day she was hunting with Nachum ,my brother, and was walking back to the house." I swallow. Tears are starting to slide down my face."A Peacekeeper saw her with her game and brought her to the Head Peacekeeper. He found her guilty of illegal pouching and sentenced her to 50 lashes. She was too young to withstand that many. She passed out after 10 and died after 30. The whip took the skin off her back and went all the way down to bone." I was crying profusely now. "She was only eight. It was her death that started the war. After that I was always alone. Never again will I hear her chiming laugh, see her bright face. Never again will I be happy." I realize he's still listening to me.

"That explains why you look so deppressed. By the way my name is Amitai

The other Career tributes come in but don't notice us.

"Please don't tell them about the knives," I whisper in his ear quickly before climbing up to the ceiling again.

When I look back the Career tributes are surrounding Amitai. His bruise has healed and he has put his jumpsuit on properly again. Before they see me I hang from the bars over the ceiling and jump from one bar to the next. I loved doing this in the forest. It made me feel free. It made my sorrow melt away for a few minutes. When I realize everyone is in the training room again I look for Cody. He's beside the archery. I swing over to the part of the roof above him and fall down beside him.

He almost jumped out of his skin. He looks at me in surprise.

"What? Did you not know I could fly?" I say sarcastically.

He grimaces, turns and picks up the bow. I go back over to the climbing station and climb back up to the roof. I sit there for the rest of training observing the other tribites strengths. Mostly I compared Cody and Amitai. They are not alike in one single aspect. Cody's aim is appauling with his fist, a kinfe and a sword. While Amitia's aim is better it's nowhere near as good as mine. No-one's is.

When training is over I swing over to above the lift and jump down in front of everyone. Their all so surprised they just stare at me until the doors close and I hit the number 12 button. The lift shoots straight up. Mercy is waiting for us at the top.

"What happened? Wheres Cody?"

"Probably still surprised by my exit."

"What exit?" Mercy asks suspiciously.

"I was on the ceiling and dropped down in front of them. I'm guessing a Peacekeeper is having to scrape their jaws off the floor down there," I reply non-chalently.

Then Cody arrives in the lift.

"What do yo think you where playing at leaping around on the ceiling. Dropping down in front of everybody?" he screams at me.

I just lean against the wall.

"Well."

"Cheer up. I want to live while while I'm you know still alive."

I walk back to my room and lock the door. Someone knocks the door.

"Who is it?" I call.

No-one answers so I asume it's an Avox. I open the door to see who it is. It's Nachum. I'm happy for a second and then I remember where I am. In the Capitol and my brother isn't just an Avox. He's my Avox.

**Ooooo. Which boy will she choose?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Beginning**

After he comes in I leave. I couldn't deal with it. Not with the Games so close. I decide to go to the training room and climb for a bit. When I get to the training room someone's there. I stick to the shadows when I go into the room and use the stealth years of hunting has gave me. I see the tribute trying to climb. It's Amitai. He keeps falling off after about 5 feet.

"What's the matter a little girl got you down?" I shout at him.

He clearly didin't know I was here because he picks up a nearby knife and throws it in my direction. I dodge it easily and pull it out of the wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" I say tauntingly coming out of the shadows.

I throw the knife at him and it pins his shoulder to the wall. He's clearly stunned but then sees that it's me.

"How do you do that?" Amitai says.

"What? Hide or stun a Career?" I say mockingly.

"Both."

"First I have stealth. Second you where too engrossed in trying to climb that tree thing."

He looks unimpressed. I pull the knife out of the wall and release him.

"You didn't tell them did you?" I ask.

"No they wouldn't understand. They think you are afraid of the weapons and that Cody is embaressed to lift weights because he's so weak," he replies.

"They won't know what hit them when I get my weapons."

He looks surprised. I grab some more knives and throw them around him.

"Oh don't look so surprised."

"Why? You were in a state on the reaping tape and when you told me about your sister."

I decide nows the time to get out of there and climb. I climb up to the roof again.

"Why do you do that?"

"What? Run away from my problems?"

He just nods while freeing the knives from the wall.

"It's what I've done my whole life. Most of the time I found a tall tree to climb. Or I'd settle for a roof."

"Is that why you can climb so high without falling."

"Not completely," I say. "Partially it's that and partially it's because I'm so light. That's why you keep falling. You're way heaveyer."

"Thanks," was his sarcastic reply.

I decide to try out the swords. I climb down and run over to the station. I choose a double edged long blade. It's heavey but I take a few swings anyway. I manage to chop a dummy into three peices.

"Are you good at everything?" Amitai asks.

"No. Just a lucky chance."

"Yeah right I had t train for 2 years before I could do that," he says impressed.

I put the sword down. If I have a chance in the arena I'll try and grab one. I sit down with my back against the wall and Amitai sits beside me. I don't know why but for some reason I feel safer and more comfortable around him than anyone else including Cody. We just sit there for a couple of minutes in silence. He moves slightly closer. I feel my emotions rising. This is too much I'm too comfused. Someone has been lying to me but who. Only time will tell.

"How's your back?" I ask.

"Much better thanks. How did you know what to do?" he answers.

"I had to choose a career path early and I chose to be a healer. It was the only one that I wanted. Cody's a miner. I guess his weapon will be a pickaxe. If you want to live I suggest you keep it or burn it. He's leathal with that thing. Also he's not that quiet."

My mind drifts and I'm back on the forest that day when I shot the deer. I had heard foot steps after I finished singing to the deer. They where pounding against the ground in the opposite direction. I supposed it was another animal that had saw me shoot the deer and wanted to live.

"I suppose my bigest compotition is you then. Even if someone does manage to injure you, you could heal yorself."

I hear the elavetor coming down and in a flash I'm up the tree thing again. The 2 girl walks in.

"Amitai, Vickky wants us in the dining room," she says. She appears to have broke down upstairs. Her mascara has run and she resembles a panda. she leaves and Amitai gives me a look as he leaves. He looks sad. Not sad like losing a loved one but sad because he has to leave me.

I go up to floor 12 and into the dining room. Cody and Mercy are deep in conversation and Briancca is passed out on the floor in a pool of vomit. Uhrgg. Disgusting.

"And where have you been?" Mercy and Cody exclaim.

"In the training room. I had to clear my head."

"Well tomorrow try out some weapons but not the ones your good at," Mercy says.

"Well you better add sword to my list," I say.

"Why?"

"I just destroyed a dummy and I need something for hand to hand other than just knives."

They look shocked. Either because they doubt I'd ever be in hand to hand combat or because I destroyed a dummy with a sword on my first try. Both ways I'm proud that I have acheived it. I go to the roof but I see the door is already open. Cody and someone else is up there. I take the combat boots off and on hunters feet walk out onto the roof and climb a large tree. I climb to a brince directly above Cody. The person he's with is another tribute. The girl from 4.

"I can't keep doing this Asma. It's not fair to her. She never did anything bad," Cody whispers uncomfortable.

"If she trusts you then she won't kill you in the arena and you can strike back," Asma whispers in a suductive voice.

"But she deserves to win after all her family has went through. She lost her twin sister to the Capitol and her brother are district twelves Avoxes."

"Aw bohoo my sister and mother are Avoxes and my cousin is my district partner."

"But she never hurt anyone."

"She just almost gave us all heart attacks earlier."

"Give her a break she hasn't had any fun since she was five."

"The only fun I ever had was with Caron and he was shot by her uncle. He was a Peacekeeper and her uncle shot him."

"A Peacekeeper killed a five year old child in his family did you really expect them not to retaliate."

All goes silent except the sobbing sounds coming from Asma. There is a slight creek coming from the branch I'm sitting on.

"Look Amanda is too kind hearted to even kill someone," Cody whispers.

Me their talking about me. What was Cody doing to me?

"Just keep pretending and she'll never know."

"I can't. She deserves someone to genuinely love her. Not a phoney like me." Cody hangs his head in shame.

I almost fall out of the tree at that statement. He lied to me. I jump down on the other side of the tree silently and go back to floor twelve picking up my boots on the way.

I go into my room lock the door and curl up into a ball before crying myself to sleep.

How could I be so stupid? I thought he loved me. These are the last thoughts I have before I slip into a dreamless sleep. Cody Gallager lied to me.

**No need to choose any more. Or is there?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Beginning**

Theres a knock on the door. I just lie still upset because of what Cody did. Whoever it is knocks again. Again I ignore them.

"Come on Amanda I know your in there just let me in."

I recognize the voice instantly. I stomp over to door unlock it and abruply open it.

"What do you want?" I shout at Cody.

He seems surprised.

"Theres something I need to tell you but this dosen't seem to be the right time." He turns to leave.

"Oh where you going to tell me that you lied to me. You where going to kill me when I trusted you. You are a pon in that district 4 girls game. Once I'm dead she'll have no uswe for you," I exclaim my anger still rising.

Cody has been frozen on the spot since I started.

"How'd you know about?"

"You'd be surprised at the things you can find out in a tree. You really need to be more aware of your surroundings. Who knows where I'll be in the arena? I suggest you watch your back and don't tell your precious Asma or she'll have a hard time staying in one peice."

"You where spying on us."

"No I just wanted to clear my head to find you and her under a tree. I climbed the tree to see what you where doing and I heard you saying you couldn't do it any more. If you knew what I'm going to do, you wouldn't say I don't deserve it. You shouldn't have done that. I'm a very vengful person and you just made my list. My list is long and I promise everyone on it will suffer if I am to die."

With that I pick up my boots and leave. I'm still wearing the jumpsuit. I pull on the boots and go into the dining hall. I walk over to the food and grab various foods. I figured that if I'm going to starve I may as well gain some weight first. No one comes except Cody. It's awkward and I'm still fuming.

"Look if you don't want her to kill you we could pretend I still don't know," I say clenching my teeth.

"That would be helpful. Just when we go down try not to look so angry. She's bloodthristy not braindead."

I glare at him. We get up to go down to the Trianing room for our last session before our private training. When in the lift I turn around to hi and put my hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he asks suspiciously.

"I'm suppossed to still like you," I whisper back.

He knows what I'm getting at and leans down and kisses me. I feel the exact same as I did on the carriage. Dead inside. The lift dings and te doors open. We're the last ones here again. I see Amitai and he looks upset before putting the same mask for his emotions as I'm wearing. The trainer is listing the stations again. I go to fire starting.

I already know how to start a fire and do it quickly with all the materials. I go back to knot tying and make a belt that can hold some knives and a sword. I go to the sword station again. This time there are 4 dummies around me and I chop them all into peices in 4 swift movements. I see the Careers watching me. Amitai at the back. He's smiling. The others jaws have hit the floor. I give them a threatening smile and toss the sword back onto the stand. Next I try a samuri sword. I'm much faster with it but has the same result for the dummies. I'm starting to feel sorry for the tributes that I'm up against.

Again we are forced to eat something. Again I only eat an apple.

I go back into the training room. Amitai is there trying unsuccessfully to hit the dummies with the knives.

"It takes years to master those you know," I tell him.

"Then how come a twelve girl can do them first time."

"Wasn't first time but I was still pretty good with them when I first got them."

"What do you want anyway? You know I won't tell tham," he says clearly annoyed.

"About earlier it's only so Asma dosen't kill him before the games even begin. She beleives I don't know," I say ashamed.

"Why would Asma not kill him he stands her and victory same goes for everyone else. Wait. What is it that your not supposed to know."

"Cody's been lying to me about stuff and she has been making him. I overheard them on the roof. She doesn't know I was up there and you should know why since you tried to kill me because of it quite unsuccessfull if I may add."

"Oh right. I won't tell her unless she expects you to be dead."

"Thanks that would help. Could I ask a favour. Could you maybe help me with the sword thing later."

"Sure. I'll meet you down here at four."

The other tributes are coming in now.

" 'Kay I'll see you then," I whisper as I run back to the tree thing.

I just watch the other tributes again. I look for the district 3 tributes they're normally together for some reason. I look down and see them climbing the tree things below me. A closer look at the girl tells me shes twelve too. Poor them. So young against the beutality of the Capitol. They also reach the ceiling but don't notice me.

"Hello," I say cautiously.

They jump but see it's just me.

"Hey," the boy says.

"Are you two alright? I mean with the games and everything."

"Yeah just fine. Why?" he seems suspicious.

"Well if you want we could help eachother in the arena."

"Sure. Your Amanda right."

"Yeah."

"I'm Filbert and this is Athena," he says cheering up slightly.

"So I need to know something before we go into the arena. What can you do? Like weapons, traps or stratigizing," I ask.

"Sure. Well we can climb. I can make traps for humans so I would get a wire and Athena is pretty fast. What about you?" he says beining cautious.

"I can hunt, set snares for animals, I'm a healer and can climb," I answer. Thats all they need to know for now.

We chat for a while and decide that Athena will run from the plate as soon as the gong goes and Filbert and I will gather supplies and collect our chosen weapons. The trainings over and this time I decide not to surprise the oter tibutes.

At 3:45 I go down to the training room. I grab the samuri sword from earlier and climb to the roof. It's slightly harder because I left the sheath down on the table so he wouldn't suspect I'm here. I swing over to above the sword station. I left a note on a dummy saying 'Expect the unexpected'. Amitai comes in and picks up the note. He quickly picks up a sword and starts turning around. When hes facing the opposite direction to where my drop point is I let go.

I siletly hit the floor and press the sword point to his back.

"Did you not get the message," I whisper smugly.

"Yes I did but flying squirrles don't usually have weapons." We start laughing but I don't drop the sword. My instints tell me it's a distraction and they're always right. I ignored them when it came to Cody and that was a big mistake.

"I underestimated you. You're not the typical girl."

"I've never been a normal girl. My sister was the normal one. Now drop the sword or I'll run you through"

"Now that I belieive." Theres a clanging as the sword hits the ground.

I drop the pont of my sword and he turns around. He comes toward me and I back away until I walk into something. Hes right infront of me and leans toward me. His hand is behind me. He suddenly backs away and is weilding a new sword. I raise my sword again. He deals out a flurry of attcks that I block. I remember that my sister and I were taught how to use samuri swords it was one of the many memories that I have chosen to forget. I manage to disarm him and he look surprised again.

"What never met a girl who could beat you,"I ask pressing my sword point against his chest.

"No it's just that your a very surprising person Amanda."

"Are you really going to waste your talents with the Careers?" I ask.

"I really don't know."

"Just look after yourself."

"I'll try and you do the same."

With that we both get into the elavator and go back to our floors. I go to my room and order the whole menu. The only thing I don't eat much of is the rich foods because after a few bites I start to feel sick. When I've finished most of it I feel exausted. I kick off my boots and peel off the jumpsuit. I crawl under the covers and as soon as my head hits the overly soft pillow I fall asleep.

And I dream of Amitai.

**An alliance is forming. Will Amitai ditch the Careers? What will happen in the private training sessions**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Beginning**

I wake up stll thinking about Amitai. I get up and put on dark green leggings and a dark green t-shirt. I'm sick of wearing theat jumpsuit. I walk down to the dining room. I just grab a small bread roll because I'm pretty sure I'm going to eat alot waiting for my training session. Cody comes in wearing the jumpsuit and boots.

"Have you not got tired of that yet?" I ask.

"Yes but the clothes in my room are rediculous and would make me look like an overly happy rainbow," he replies annoyed.

I start laughing because most of the clothes I found where dark colours and I liked them because they where plain.

"Have you tried the drawers," I say still smiling.

"Yes," he snaps. He obviously hasn't.

I walk back to my room and put on the stupid jumpsuit and boots and take the lift down to the training room and walk into the canteen. The Careers are huddled around a table and everyone else is scattered around the place. I see district 3 but I don't go over. We agreed that we wouldn't talk to eachother because we don't want anyone to know we're working together and we've worked out a plan. We're to run into the nearest shelter hopefully it's trees. Athena will leave a trail of some sort and Filbert will follow it first closely followed by me so it looks like I'm hunting him.

Cody and I sit at an empty table. We sit beside eachother. I face him.

"What are we supposed to do?" I ask him my voice catching on the last word.

He leans closer to me.

"What are you doing?" he whispers into my ear.

"I'm acting I'm supposed to love you remember," I whisper back.

The male from the district goes first then the female. I'll be going last. The others turns go too fast. Soon I'm alone. I have to figure out what I'm going to do.

I have just finished when my name is called. I walk cautously toward the training room. The Gamemakers look bored so I have to entertain them somehow.

"Go ahead Amanda. I'll watch," says a friendly looking gamemaker.

I walkover to ropetying and make a belt to hold 10 knives and put some knives from the knife trowing station in it. I pull the knives from them swiftly without cutting the rope and hurl them at the dummies. Each place the knife hits would either instantly kill or kill them after a few minutes. I have one knife left and all the game makers are looking at a pig with an apple in it's mouth. I go over to the nearest gamemaker.

"Could I use that apple?"I ask.

"Sure no one would eat it anyway."

He passes me the apple and I put it on top of a dummies head. I walk to the other side of the room which is at least 100 meters away andthrow the knife. It hits perfectly in the center. Now I have all the gamemakers attention. They're curious on what I might do next. I go to archery and hit all the dummies where it would kill them. Then I go to the sword station and take the samuri sword and slice the dummie into peices. Finnally I climb up the tree thing and swing around the roof.

"Miss Everdeen, you may go."

I swing into the lift and hit the 12 button. It took everything I had to stop myself throwing a knife, shooting an arrow or using my samuri sword on the Gamemakers. They looked really pleased.

I go to the dining room to find Cody isn't here. Only Mercy and Brianca.

"Where's Cody?"

"He just ran to his room and won't talk to anyone," Mercy repies.

I go to Cody's room and knock the door.

"Cody you can't hide from me let me in," I shout through the door.

Theres a small click and the door opens slightly. I here loud thumps as Cody runs in to the corner. The room is dark and is covered in random clothes.

"What happened Cody?" I ask as if approaching a wounded animal.

"They weren't watching so I threw the spear at the stupid pig."

Oh now I think about it there was a large hole in the side of the pig.

"It's gonna be alright. I'm sure sponsers will be lineing up to spnser you."

"Really."

I nod. "Yes. We should get somthing to eat before they reveal our scores."

We go to the dining room and Mercy looks releived but dosen't ask any questions. After we eat we go into the TV room. I sit on the floor infront of the sofa with Mercy and Cody on either side of me. Brianca passed out before we left the dining room.

The Capitol Seal comes onto the screen with the anthem. The tributes picture comes onto the screen followed by the training score which is between 1 and 12. I only pay attention to Amitai's score and District 3's.

Amitai got a nine. Filbert got a six and Athena got seven. She must have a hidden talent. The other districts fly by and then Cody's picture is on screen followed by a seven.

"Well done Cody told you it wouldn't be bad," I say.

Then my picture appears on screen followed by...

It can't be my score cannot be that. It's followed by and unbeleivable twelve.

**The interveiws are next what surprises will they hold.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Beginning**

I'm overwelmed with joy. I'm glad I made the alliance. I wonder how Athena got a 7. She must know a lot about the forest or is a good climber. The alliance is strong. The question is 'Is it stronger than the Careers?' Our biggest threat is the Careers. If Amitai would leave them it would be one more thing for me to worry about but the Careers would be weaker and would have lost their leader.

I must stop thinking about the arena. First I must survive the interveiw. Tomorrow we will have time to prepare. To choose an angle and learn how to carry ourselves. Mercy has made sure Brianca hasn't drunk since yesterday so she can tell us how to behave. I'm exausted after the training and just go to bed.

In the morning Mercy comes in and wakes me for once she looks happy since the reaping. She was miserable. The bags that where forming under her eyes are gone. Her appearence for some reason gives me hope as if her being miserable was a sign for us dieing first.

"Get up Sleeping Beauty your prince wants to talk to you. First your with Bianca for 2 hours then with me for 2 hours," Mercy says her usually drone has become bright and bell like. It reminds me of Trinchen.

"Alright I'll get up," I moan.

"Brianca also requested you wear a dress from the wardrobe."

I moan more. I have to wear a dress that is too bright. I fall out of bed and drag myself over to the wardrobe. I search through bright yellows and flurescent pinks. At the very back of the wardrobe I find the most subtle dress. It's pale yellow and resembles a prom dress from centurys ago. It's beautiful. I put it on and for the second time in my life I feel beautiful.

The other time I was in the forest with Trinchen and Nachum. We where running through the trees and wind was blowing in the opposite direction. I glanced at Trinchen and she looked like a bird taking flight. She looked so innocent and free. I knew I looked the same and felt good about it. All the time I spent with Trinchen and Nachum in the forest made me forget about the Peacekeeper and the punishment we could get but most of all the Capitol's tyranny.

I brush my hair because it's tangled from not brushing it since the opening ceremony. I walk down the hall to find Cody. I knock on his door and he opens it. He is wearing a rediculous flurescent green suit with a magenta tie and a green furcoat. He has a deppressed expression.

"Whats wrong with you Mr. Grinch?" I mock him.

"Your lucky you could find a decent dress. All the suits are rediculous," he says.

"Let me have a look," I say pushing past him.

I push the clothes on the first rail out of the way and find a black suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"There put it on and ditch the green," I say throwing the black suit at him. He goes into the bathroom and puts the suit on. He leaves the other one in a mound on the floor.

"Much better," I say.

He looks dashing in the black suit.

"Thanks."

"No problem," I say.

We walk to the dining room together. I have some lamb stew and a bread roll. I have just finished when Brianca comes in.

"Come on Amanda time to make you a lady. Or as close to one as I can," Brianca says.

I get up and Brianca brings me to her room. It's exactly the same as mine only she has some photos of her family. They're all men so I guess they died in the war.

For the 2 hours Brianca gets me to balance a book on my head and sit or walk in high heels. The shoes make me at least 5 inches taller. Before we go to lunch I pull the shoes off and throw them out the window but they just fly back in. I should have known.

A force feild designed to stop a desperate tribute from killing themselves before the games. Everything in this place is safty proofed. The weapons in the training room are blunt enough to avoid harming people but sharp enough to cut through or peirce the dummies.

I just walk into the dining room. My feet feel like I've walked across a mile of burning coals. I can only manage to eat an apple. Then I have my session with Mercy. She is going to help me with content.

We sit on the sofa in the television room. I'm still wearing the dress.

"So Amanda what angle do you want to try?" Mercy asks.

I think about it. I'm too small to be sullen and hostile or dangerous. I'm too angry at the Capitol to be friendly or kind. I'm too selfconcios to be sexy.

"How about we try 'Mysterious'?" I suggest.

"Why? What makes you think you can pull it off?" Mercy challanges.

"Well, I have a lot of secrets and am good at avoiding answering questioons," I explain.

"That could work. I'll ask some questions and you answer them how you think would make you seem like that," she says. "How did you get the 12 in training?"

"Now that would be telling. All I can say is that you'll find out during the games," I say.

"That's it and I thought it would be hard," she says, "Well we're done. You have the rest of the day off."

A loud bang comes from Brianca's room.

"Sounds like they're done too," I say.

The banging starts to come down the hall along with very loud foot steps. Cody appears in the door just in time to dodge a vase thrown at his head. His hair is ruffled and his tie is hanging off his neck.

"What happened?" Mercy asks suspicously.

Cody smirks and says, "She told me to walk with the book on my head and when I was turning it fell and broke some photoframes with some pictures of random guys. She went berserk."

"Cody those where her family how would you feel if someone burned your only memorials of your family?" Mercy says.

"Oh I didn't know. I'll apoligize to her. Later. When she dosen't have access to something that could kill me," he says.

Brianca dosen't calm down shes throwning stuff up until we go to sleep. I keep waking up during the night only to hear that shes still going. When will she calm down?

**What will happen in the interveiws? Who knows? (Besides me)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Beginning**

"Amanda get up it's your time to shine."

I hear a familiar voice but I can't place it to a name I open my eyes to see my prep team. Mercedes is in my face.

"Oh my goodness. What have you done to your nails?" Undine exlaims.

I look at my nails and realise I've made them ragged from all the climbing and jumping about on the ceiling. I must have bitten them too because they're a few millimeters shorter.

"I did alot of climbing," I say sourly.

They sigh as one. Undine shapes my nails again. She uses a hot glue to stick longer nails on top of my own. She paints the tips gold and slowly blended it into white. Jarosalv curles my hair and pins it up into a beehive and Mercedes puts on light yellow and gold makeup which makes it look like I'm glowing.

"You look beutiful. Your going to be amazing," Jarosalv says.

I smile at them apreciatively. "Thank-you for your help," I say.

Conan comes in and smiles. I run over to him and give him a hug. Tears run down my face.

"Conan. I can't do this. I don't want to tell them anything," I whisper

"You can just look to someone you trust or a friend,"Conan says, "Why not me? You do consider me a friend."

"Yes. You're my best friend in this place,"I say smiling slightly.

He smiles back and goes out the door for a second. He comes back with a dress bag smiling from ear to ear. He hangs it in front of the wardrobe and slowly unzips it to reveal a golden dress like the one I wore yesterday only the skirt is covered in small yellow gems.

"Oh Conan it's beautiful,"I exclaim.

I remove my clothes and slide it over my head. I look amazing. The light flashes off the skirt as if it's a lanturn. I've found two deeper meanings to the light thing.

One I'm the light in the darkness. I'm the goodness that has come from the bad. I'm the twin that dies to end of the war.

Two I'm the light that you shouldn't walk towards. The last thing you ever see. The beginning of the end.

I start to cry.

"Whats wrong Amanda?" Conan is concerned.

"The dress is beautiful but it can represent one of two things. One I'll die for the end of the war or two I'll be the last thing they see. I'm going with two. My sister didn't die for nothing," I say.

"How did you figure that out?"

"It's complicated," was my simple answer.

"Your exactly right. The last thing you see. I got the idea from the old saying 'don't go towards the light'," Conan says.

"Can we go before I ruin my make up," I say. I don't actually care about the makeup I just want to get out of there.

We meet Cody and his stylist. He's wearing a black suit with a gold tie and black shiny shoes. I realize I'm not wearing shoes and turn to Conan. He's holding a shoe box and smiling. He lifts the lid to reveal a pair of golden stilettos. I sigh a breath of releaf. They are about 2 inches shorter than Briancas. I slide them on. I'm the same height as Cody now.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"As I'll ever be," he replies feebly.

I take his hand and we go to the elavator. Conan and Cody's stylist have to leave us at the elavator because they sit in the audience. When the doors open the other tributes turn to look at us. I purposefully stand next to three.

"Remember don't tell them," I whisper to them.

They nod. Cody looks like he's about to pass out. I stroke his face.

"Relax Cody. They won't be the ones trying to kill you," I say.

He gives me a feeble laugh but significantly calms down. The anthem plays. Thats our que. We line up in order of district. This time the girls go first. We file onto the stage and sit on a line of 24 chairs.

Everyone gasps as I walk out and the light is reflected. I look at the big screen. I look like a floating lanturn. My face is hilighted and looks deadly.

The Districts fly by. Amitai was going to say who he likes when the buzzer sound. The girls form 1,2,4,5 and 7 sigh. They like him. Filbert just says a lot of things about electrons and electricity. Severalt people drop off. But Athena says how she got a 7. She did the swinging thing I did and set some snares.

Suddenly it's my turn. Nero Schmit gives me an encouraging look. I stand up and walk over to him steadly. Heel. Toe. Heel. Toe. I sit on the chair opposit Nero releived I didn't fall.

"Amanda, you look familier have we met," Nero asked.

"No. You must have seen the footage of my sister which was released during the war," I say calmly.

"How old is your sister?," Nero is nodding at me encouragingly.

"She should be fourteen the same as me." I'm beginning to feel like I'm about to cry. I hold myself together.

"Should be?" He's prying now I hate it when people pry.

"Dead."

He sees I don't want to talk about it and asks me the same question Mercy did yesterday and I give the same answer. Nero tries without any success to get more information out of me but my approach works. It will gain me more screen time meaning they will see more of what I can do. Cody's up next and he is still anxious. Near the end of his slot Nero asks about his girlfriend aka me. He starts crying some crap about losing me I don't buy it but let loose a tear for his benefit.

The crowd goes wild with awws. The buzzer goes off and Cody practically runs back to his chair I hear him sigh with releif. I only become more tense. This time tomorrow we'll be in the arena. Fighting for survival. We all stand up and leave. The crowd is a gain drown out by the doors.

We go back to our floors. All but one of us will never be in this builing again once we leave. Twenty three of us wil never see our families again. The beginning of the end starts now. Tomorrow we are in the arena. What will be install for us there?

**The Arena next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Beginning**

I couldn't sleep. I only sleep for a few hours at a time. When Conan comes in I'm wide awake. He's carrying my arena uniform.

"Amanda it's time to go. You can put on the outfit for the arena now or when we get to the launch room," Conan says not even trying to hide the concern.

"I'll put it on now," I say sticking my hand out for the clothes.

It's a green t-shirt and leggings with a black rainproof coat and soft leather boots. The uniform reminds me of the many days I spent in the woods. Especially a day with my dad when I shot a deer. He was so proud he knew I would become a great hunter. Now I won't be hunting deer but humans. My dad never approuved of it but it's my only chance to survive.

Conan escorts me to the launch room. I'm thirsty so I gulp down 3 glasses of water. I almost have a fourth but remember it would slow me down while getting my weapons. Conan gives me one last hug and helps me put my heart locket on.

"Thanks I thought I had lost it," I whisper releived.

"The Gamemakers had to approve it. They had to make sure no one had the upperhand by bringing in extra weapons. The locket only just passed. They thought you could use it to strangle someone," Conan explains.

"Why would anyone try that?" I ask.

"The girl from 4 had a charm bracelet and in the charms was an uncureable poison," Conan says.

I get onto the plate and a clear tube is lowered around me.

"I'm counting on you." Was the last thing I heard Conan say.

A disk above me slides across to reveal a pale blue sky. My disk rises and I begin to panic. Before the disk stops rising I have calmed myself with the thought of my family watching. The disk has stopped rising and I'm looking for my weapons.

BOOM!

I look around and see whats left of the boy from District 10. A cannon fires. One down before the game has begun. The number 60 has been projected onto the Cornicopia. I start to look again. There are about 20 knives in a direct line to the mouth of the Cornicopia in groups of 5. A samuri sword sits just infrount of me and a silver bow with 2 sheaths of arrows sits in front of Athena. Perfect.

The number 10 is now on the Cornicopia. I ready myself to run. The countdown finishes and I'm away. I pick up the sword and sheath. A boy is running toward me with an axe. District 7. I draw the sword and point it at him. He runs into it. He dies instantly.

I start picking up the knives up to the Conicopia. I grab a backpack and see more. I grab them and see Filbert as he runs past the bow. I start after him. I stop just to pick up the bow and arrows. I'm still carrying the sword sheath so I buckle it around my waist. I sling both sheaths over my shoulder along with the backpack where I stashed my knives. I string my bow and make after Filbert. Some one chases me and I sin around and aim.

The person stops and holds their hands up.

"Hold on. I'm not going to hurt you," they say.

I recognise the voice but don't lower my weapon. He could still be with them.

"Are you ditching the Careers?"

"Yeah. They're fighting over who'll kill the District 5 girl right now," he explains.

"Come on then Amitai. District 3 awaits me," I say.

The cannon starts to fire I count the number of shots. Five. Six tributes gone and we haven't even been in here an hour. I start to run again until and he follows. I hear a russel in the tree. I stop and see Filbert in the tree holding a coil of a wire and four backpacks with a questioning look on his face.

"Filbert come down here and bring Athena, Amitai is going to join us," I shout.

Filbert drops down behind Amitai and Athena comes and stands behind me.

"What weapons are you carrying?" Filbert asks him.

"Just a sword, some knives and a spear," Amitai replies.

"Not that they would be much good," I add. He knows what I mean but Filbert and Athena don't. I put the arrow back in the sheath, sling the bow over my shoulder, walk over to a tree and climb to the lowest branch which is just above Amitai's head.

"What have we got?" I ask Filbert.

"Two packets of crackers, three beef sticks, five bags of dried fruits, four lengths of wire, four sleeping bags, three nightvision glasses, a bottle of iodine and three empty flasks," Filbert replies while piling the things on the forest floor. I search through my bag and find 5 more knives, more wire, crackers, beef sticks, three bags of dried fruit, nightvision glasses and a flask of water.

"Amitai did you get anything?" I ask him.

"Yes I grabbed as many different food bags as I could as well as the rest of the knives," he replies handing Filbert a large backpack.

Filbert empties it onto the ground making an even larger pile. The Careers can't depend on this for long because we have the bulk of it. And we can attack them at night now too.

"Filbert could you give me all the wire and knives," I ask.

"Sure." I jump down from the tree and he hands me the wire and knives. I use 2 wires to make a belt for my knives and set three snares. I fill my belt with 12 knives and add the supplies in my backpack to the pile. Amitai hands me his knives.

"I'm an awful shot with them," he whispers in my ear.

"Don't I know it," I whisper back. We both smile.

Athena comes over. She hadn't moved since she had walked up behind me.

"Is there something going on with you two?" she asks.

"No," we say in synchronisation. It's so obvious we like eachother now. My cheeks are getting hot, I'm blushing. I twig snaps somewhere behind me I instinctively grab a knife and whirl around. It's the Careers. I throw the knife and it hits the 4 boy on his forhead. He falls to the ground dead. A cannon fires. Asma turns around to me.

"You're going to pay for that," Asma sneers.

"Not as much as you are for toying with me and Cody," I reply.

It took her by surprise. She's weilding a sword I draw my sword and approach her.

"Your not very smart are you," she says.

"I know what I'm doing," I say.

She approaches me sword raised. I raise my sword. She attacks me in a flurry. I block every single one. I disarm her. The other Careers run for it and she lags behind looking over her shoulder at me every so often. I retrieve my knife and turn around, Filbert, Athena and Amitai are looking at me.

"We should divide the supplies into four backpacks and sleep in the trees tonight," I say. They nod in agreement and divide the supplies into three backpacks. We each take a backpack and Athena ditches the two empty ones in the tree tops. Athena, Filbert and I climb about 20 feet above the ground, Amitai only manages to climb to the branch I was on earlier. We each have a sleeping bag and we tie ourselves to the trees.

The anthem plays the pictures of the fallen tributes are projected in the sky. I have killed two tributes already and all it has gotten me is Asma baying for my blood even more than she already did.

**Plz plz plz tell me what you thought of the first day in the arena cause I don't think it was that good.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Beginning**

When I wake up it's still dark, Athena and Filbert are still sleeping. I look down at Amitai he's awake. He looks so cute in the moonlight. I climb down to him trying not to disturb any braches.

"Whats up strager?" I whisper trying not to attract nearby tributes.

"Nothing," he whispers back.

A cannon goes off. Poor them the Careers must be hunting. We should move.

"Come on we should go the Careers are hunting and they know where we are," I whisper. I climb back up to Filbert and Athena.

"Guys we have to go," I say. They were wakened by the cannon. I roll up my sleeping bag and put in my backpack. I put my weapons back on and jump down to the ground. Amitai is carrying his spear and his sword is swinging around his waist. We all have our backpacks and Filbert has his wire. It's still dark and another cannon fires. The four boy is gone some hovercraft or something must have picked it up. I hear the leaves on the trees rustling a long way off the Careers are too far away to kill us now.

"We should put the glasses on," Athena suggests.

We get the glasses from our backpacks. When I put them on I see plants that I have used to heal bleeding wounds and some that stop the effects of tracker jacker venom. I pick them and shove them in my backpack.

"Where should we go?," Amitai asks.

"We could go to the Cornicopia while the Careers are hunting and steal some supplies," Filbert says.

"We could go looking for water," Athena says.

"Or we could do both," I suggest.

"How would we do both," Athena says.

"Well I got water in my backpack didn't I?" They nod. "Well then there must be some in the Cornicopia."

"Lets do that then," Amitai says.

We turn and follow Athenas path back to the Conicopia. A fires going and Cody's there. I sneak out of the bushes and just around the courner from Cody I notch my bow. Turn to Cody and point it right at him.

"So she hasn't killed you yet," I ask.

Cody jumps and turns to me surprised.

"She dosen't know. What are you doing here?" he replies.

"Simple. We need water and they have it all," I hiss.

He stands up. He knows I won't miss at this short distance. What's he playing at? I hear a twig snap behind me.

"We're in trouble now," he says.

"How so?" I ask confused.

"Amitai is back and District 3 is too," he says.

"Correction you're in trouble. Join us if you want but you have promise not to kill us," I say.

"I'd rather not," he replies. By this time Amitai is behind me and so is Athena and Filbert.

"Suit yourself. Just don't try to run. Amitai would you mind," I say still keeping my aim steady.

Amitai drops his spear and goes over to Cody. They start wrestling. I unstring my bow and sling it over my shoulder. Athena, Filbert and I grab some bottles full of water and wire. I find some more knives. These ones are decorative and curved. They look dangerous. I put all but one in my backpack. When we emerge from the Cornicopia Amitai has Cody in a headlock. Amitai's lip is bleeding and Cody's nose is bleeding. I'm still carrying the knife.

"What should we do with him," Amitai asks.

I look around and see nothing. A clutch the hilt of my sword in one hand and the knife in the other. Then it comes to me. I unsheath my sword. Amitai looks worried and Cody looks confused. He still doesn't think I can use it.

"Why even bother getting a sword you probably can't use it," Cody says.

"Your not in the position to question me since I can kill you with a flick of my wrist," I spit back at him.

I walk forward and place the tip of my sword on the top of his head. He braces himself for death. I pull the sword back prepring to strike but I twist it around at the last minute knocking him out. He will forget about all of this and have a massive headache. I go and grab some rope and tie his hands behind his back. Athena ties his feet and gags him, and Amitai and Flibert hoist him into a tree.

We go back into Cornicopia and grab somemore weapons. Athena finds a blowgun thing and some darts. So thats how she got a seven probably along with some climbing and running.

"Filbert do you not want some weapon other than your wire? If you get jumped in the open you will need to defend yourself," I say worried.

He looks and chooses a short machete. Amitai grabs another spear and I find another sheath of arrows. We set off for the other side of the Cornicopia. The Cornicopia is surrounded in forest which is a disadvantage for the Careers because we could surround them and attack.

When we get to the edge of the trees I look back at Cody dangling from the tree. He's beginning to stir and I see the first Careers silloette coming.

"We have to move they're coming. Take to the trees. Amitai you can just run but be quiet about it," I say.

They don't question my judgement and we scramble up the tree. Amitai runs along the ground looking up every so often to check we're still there. I hear the Careers coming.

"Stop, they're coming," Athena reveals.

We all stop. Amitai turns round on the ground and I grab a knife. Filbert and Athena have stoped jumping and have their weapons in hand. Athena has loaded her dartgun and Filbert has drawn his sword and is looking at me. The Careers are closing in on Amitai. He has his spear, I have my knives, Athena has her dart gun and Filbert has his machete. If Cody is still in the tree it's one to one.

"Has your little friends ditched you Amitai," Asma spits at him.

"Not exactly. I'm supposed to meet them, not far from here actually," he replies smiling.

"Too bad your never gonna get there," the boy from 1 says.

"Don't be too sure," I shout as we jump out of the trees.

They're stunned for a second then compose themselves. The boy from one approaches me cautiosly.

"What think I'm stupid?" I say slyly and throw the knife.

It hits him in the stomach exactly where I was aiming. He topples over and clutches the knife.

"What happened aim slipping?" Asma taunts.

"Not exactly," I reply smiling.

While the where distracted with me Athena and Filbert snuck behind them. They realize too late cause Athena has already incapacitated the girl from 2. Filbert then stabs her with his machete. A cannon fires. Asma and the girl from 1 spin around. Athena is about to take aim. Suddenly a spear is sticking out of her stomach. I instictivly throw another knife at the source of the spear. The district 1 girl falls dead. The cannon fires again. Asma runs into the trees before any of is realise.

The boy from one still has my knife in his stomach. I go over to him. He sort of reminds me of Nachum. In a bloodthirsty killer kind of way.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him.

I remove the knife from his stomach and plunge it into his heart. His eyes turn glassy and close. A cannon fires. I put my knife in my belt and get the other one from the district one girls body. Filbert is holding Athena in his arms as she slips away from us forever.

"Athena don't leave me. Not here," FIlbert whispers to her tears sliding down his face.

"I won't ever leave you. I'll always be with you in here," Athena responds putting her hand over his heart.

"I love you Athena," Filbert reveals.

"And I you," Athena whispers as she slips into the void. Her eyes go glassy and the cannon fires again. Twelve gone already. Half of us are dead already.

"I'm sorry Filbert,"I say. I put my arm around his shoulder, "there was nothing we could do."

He nods and gets up.

"We should take their backpacks," Amitai declares.

We grab the backpacks. Filbert takes Athena's backpack and a bracelet she was wearing. It must have been her token. Amitai and Filbert have both lost their district partnersbut Amitai doesn't seem to care. The Gamemakers seem to be leaving us alone. Then I hear it the buzz of tracker jackers. Their golden bodys zooming toward us. I would take to the trees but there might be a nest.

"RUN."

We start running away from them looking for something to hide in. Some mud, water anything. I look around and see a pond. I don't know if it's deep but I run towards it. I feel like someone has stabbed me in the calf. I'm hit. I've got stung. I see Filbert and Amitai are following me. I get stung again on the neck. I'm at the edge of the pond. I take a deep breath and then plunge into the murky depths.

**The Careers are almost gone. The alliance has lost Athena. Seven other tributes remain. Who will die next.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Beginning**

The murky water is hard to see in. I swim to the surface and pull myself onto the muddy bank. The tracker jackers are gone. Filbert is in the middle of the pond swimming over. Amitai is still under. I search frantically for him and then realize he's trying to pull himself onto the bank. I try to help him but he just screams when he sees me. Eventually he climbs onto the bank. Filbert climbs onto the bank too.

"Filbert did you get stung," I ask.

"Just once on the arm," he replies.

"Show me where it is I can help," I say.

He rolls up his sleeve and shows me a bump on his arm with a small barbed dartlike stick in the middle. I open my backpack and retreive the plant that cures trackerjacker stings.

"This might hurt a bit but it will help," I reassure him.

I pull the stinger out and some green stuff oozes out Filbert winces slightly. I put a leaf in my mouth and chew it. I put it on Filberts sting and he sighs with releif. I do my calf and get Filbert to do my neck because I couldn't see. Amitai is screaming and thrashing. I pull off his shirt and see he has been stung five times on his back and chest. I pull the stingers out and put the chewed up plant on them. He stops screaming and thrashing.

"We should stay here until he wakes up," I say.

"But if he's seen? He will be killed," Filbert explains.

"Leave it to me," I say.

I put Amitai's shirt back on him. I grab some mud and cover him in it. He's camoflaged. Filbert was looking through the backpacks we got from the three Careers we killed. He finds some water and some arrows. He comes to give me the arrows.

"Where did Amitai go?" Filbert gives me a susicious look.

"Right there I just camoflaged him. And I can prove it. If I killed him you would have heard a cannon," I reply.

"Yeah i suppose," he says.

I'm hungry now I haven't eaten for 2 days. I eat 2 dried fruit bags, three beef sticks and three crackers. Filbert just eats a dried fruit bag and plays with a beef stick. He must be upset about Athena. Losing the one person you love must be terrible. I don't know how it feels. Yet.

"Are you okay Filbert?"

"I don't know. It feels like a part of me has died," he murmurs.

"It will be okay. You can talk to me you know."

I take a drink of water and clean my knives and sword in the pond. Just then I remember the snares I set. There's no point trying to go and check them it's too risky. Amitai starts to stir. He sits up.

"What happened? Why am I covered in mud?" Amitai interigates.

"You where stung by five trackerjackers and blacked out as soon as I stopped the venom," I explain, "And I covered you in mud to stop any one seeing you and taking a shot."

"We should move after I wash this mud off," Amitai announces.

He runs along the forest floor while Filbert and I swing in the trees. I hear someone coming toward us.

"Stop someones coming,"I shout.

Filbert and I jump down beside Amitai and draw our swords. The district 7 girl and both from 5 are standing there.

"Why are you here Career?" District 7 sneers.

The girl from 5 is shaking. I wonder how she escaped.

"He's not a Career he's in our alliance to take down the Careers," I retort.

"Yeah right. He could kill us all in one strike," the district 5 girl says.

"I saw him try once he can't even hit me with a knife," I explain.

"Show us then," the District 5 boy says.

"No I don't want to lose my knife," I shout.

"You're just scared he'll kill you," District 7 taunts.

I would have attacked her then but she has an axe, the boy from 5 has a spear and so does the girl.

"You're just scared I'll kill you first otherwise," I taunt.

"I'd like to see you try," she says.

"I bet thats what your district partner would have said."

"What? He was probably killed by Careers," she says.

"No he wasn't. He ran into the end of my sword. Poor soul thought I was stupid."

She's at boiling point now. She throws the axe at me. I duck and the axe hits a tree and the wooden handle shatters. Her chance of survival has just evapourated completely.

"Shame, he won't be avenged today," I say. I grab a knife and get ready to throw it.

"Wait, why don't we join forces to take down the Careers," Amitai suggests. Everyone just stares at him.

"We will go with you," the boy from district 5 says.

"I will never join _you_," District 7 spits.

"Suit yourself," I say throwing the knife directly onto her heart. The cannon fires before she hits the ground. I retreive my knife and put it in my backpack. I replace the place where it was with one of the curved knives.

"We should go now," Filber mumbles

Filbert and I take to the trees again. District 5 walk hesitantly behind Amitai. I see the district 5 boy raise his spear so I get my bow and string it. He's about to strike when I shoot his leg. He screams in pain. Filbert and I jump down from the tree. The arrow has went straight through his calf. I reload my bow.

"What the hell? Who shot me?" he demands.

"You looked like you where going to kill Amitai," I shot at him.

"Damn it," he murmurs.

"Why did you try and kill him," Filbert asks.

"He abandoned the Careers when they where fighting over who will kill Cecilia. It was him who caught her so it's his fault she almost died," he explains irrationally.

"But she didn't. District 7 had more of a reason to try and kill Amanda and she failed. Look at what happened her," Amitai interjects.

"Look. I won't shoot you if you promise not to try to kill Amitai again," I tell him.

"No deal," he sneers. I aim and release the string. The arrow goes straight into his eye the cannonfires and he dies. I pull free my two arrows and put them back in the sheath.

"Ceclia are you gonna kill us," Filbert asks.

"No, Orestes was very vengeful. I'm just glad to be alive," Cecelia stammers.

"Then we have no reason to hurt you," Amitai adds.

We continue on. I keep my bow strung just in case someone jumps us again. No-one does. We settle in some trees again tonight in our sleeping bags. Cecelia gets Athena's sleeping bag. The anthem plays and the Capitol seat is shown in the sky again the fallen tributes are shown. I've now killed six tributes. Ten tributes left. I eat the rest of my beef sticks and a packet of dried fruit. I'm getting sick of processed cold food. I wish Mercy would send me some hot food or something. I hear Filbert sobbing as I slip into the void of my dreams

**The alliance has gained a new member. What will happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Beginning**

Cecelia slept on the ground last night. I look down at where she was sleeping. She's gone. So is the small backpack she had from her previous alliance. The only trace she has left are footprints that we could easily track and a bit of ripped cloth tied to a tree. There are more of them. But how many more. I rush down to Amitai and shake him awake. He grogily opens his eyes. His hair is wild and his face still has a little mud. He looks so cute.

"What do you want I was sleeping?" he groans.

"We have to move Cecelia's gone and I think she has gone to get more tributes. She made it too obvious she wants to be followed and she could come back any second," I explain in a rush. I scramble back up the tree and wake Filbert. I explain it to him and he shoves his sleeping bag into the backpack. We take off in the direction of the Cornicopia. It's now or never we need to capture the Cornicopia or we risk being jumped and killed.

The Cornicopia comes into veiw and so does Asma and Cody. They are deep in conversation probably trying to plan how to bring the rest of us down. I see Asma is holding a knife. Its blade is shaped like a dimond and the handle is decorated with tree patterns. It's mine. I need it and I will get it no matter what. Filbert looks determined and Amitai wears and emotionless mask like the one I normally wear. I think we're ready. We outnumber them by one person. It might just be enough.

"Ready?" Amitai asks.

"Ready," Filbert and I confirm.

We grab our weapons and charge towards the Cornicopia. Asma gets behind Cody and presses the knife to his throat. He wasn't expecting it and looks suddenly scared. Asma looks wild. Her hair like a loins mane sticks up in all directions and she has a mad look in her eyes.

"One more step and he dies," she threatens.

"Seriously thats the best you can do. Threaten someone that has betrayed me. Someone we stuck in a tree and left there to die," I laugh. This puts her off. She hesitates. "If you really just want me dead then lets finish it here and now," I say.

"Fine here and now but your little friends can't help you," she agrees.

"Fine,"I reply.

She drops the knife from Cody's throat it has left a small red line that is bleeding slightly. She squares off with me clutching the knife as if her life depended on it. I have my sword in hand ready for anything she throws at me and thats exactly what she does. She throws the knife right at my head. I duck and it soars over my head and plants its blade in a tree. I trembles slightly from the impact.

"Is that the best you can do?"I taunt. Shes starting to shake with anger. I see that I'm annoying her and just smile. The sword that is dangling at her waist doesn't even catch her attention. She frantically looks for something else to throw. Cody is holding a spear and she grabs it. She trows it at my stomach. I hit the ground just as it leaves her hand. It lands in ground just beside me that was a little too close for comfort. I jump up and look at her. She looks again and comes up with a blank so she draws her sword. She knows she will lose. She starts to charge towards me.

"Hold on it's my turn,"I exclaim. She stops dead in her tracks. I sheath my sword and grab a knife. Terror showing in her eyes. I throw it at her leg and it slices through her calf. She screams in pain and falls to the ground. The muscle has been severed. If we run her only chance to follow us would, well, be me healing her. I grab my bow and string it. I point it at her head.

"Any last words?"I ask.

"Yes actually. You can kill me but I will never leave. You can leave the arena but the arena will never leave you. My only chance at peace is death," she says as I release the string and the arrow embeds itself in her skull. A cannon fires. No more worrying about the Careers they're all gone now. All except Amitai but he's different he's not a bloodthirsty killer.

I turn to Cody. Rage clear on his face. I know what he's going to try before he does. He starts toward me and I string my bow and aim but I don't fire. Cody see's my bow but doesn't stop.

"What are you doing Cody?"I ask retreating.

"You killed her. You have destroyed my life and now I'll destroy you,"he shouts. Suddenly he is on the ground Amitai on top of him with the knife from the tree pressed against his throat. Amitai has a weird look in his eyes.

"Amitai whats wrong?,"I say like I would while approaching an injured animal.

"Nothing. I'm fine he needs to die,"Amitai laughs madly. He presses the knife down harder drawing blood from Cody's neck. I don't think anyone should be like that. I grab a knife from my belt and throw it at Cody's head and it sinks into his eye. Another cannon fires. I draw my sword and point it at Amitai. He turns around and looks up the sword. The crazy look in his eyes are gone. "What are you doing?"

"I should go. I can't stay here,"I murmur before turning and taking off. When I reach the trees I climb one and start jumping through the them. Leaving my alliance and friends behind.

**Amanda is on her own what will happen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The Beginning**

I'm alone but not afraid. I can defend myself but I'm worried about Amitai. My imagination runs wild with questions. What if he goes mad on Filbert what will happen to them? What if they go Career? What if the other tributes stage and attack? What if Amitai comes after me and gets ambushed? What if...

My thoughts are cut off by a cannon. Oh no who is it was it Filbert or Amitai or one of the other seven tributes. Another cannon goes off another tribute has fallen. Eight of us left. I should make it a smaller number. I jump down from the tree and do the stupidest thing I could possibly do in the arena. I tell the other tributes where I am.

"I'm over here finish me off while you can,"I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear foot steps behind me. I scurry up the nearest tree and a tribute comes within range. I grab a knife but decide to try hand to hand with a knife. I put it away and take the decorative one into my hand. It will taste blood today. The tribute is about to leave when I jumpdown onto their shoulders. They seem surprised and only have a spear. I bring my knife hand under his chin and slit their throat. The cannon goes off. Seven left and it's only day three and seventeen people are gone.

"Did you really think he was alone?"an unexpected voice says from behind me. I twist around quickly to see a girl probably from his district spear in hand about to throw it at me but I'm too fast. My knife has already sunk into her chest when the spear leaves her hand. Another cannon goes off.

"Did you really think you could outwit me?"I say. Not that she will ever hear it. I like the decorative knife so I retreive it. The curve means that if it flies past them it will turn on itself and hit the person in the back. I'm beginning to feel alone. I find some nightlock and put it in my pack it could be useful. I run from there back towards the Cornicopia to find it's empty. No one's there but there is a huge pool of blood. Oh no Amitai could it be.

"Nooooooooo,"I scream falling to my knees. I don't care if someone hears me it doesn't matter anymore. I think Amitai has been killed and the last time he saw me I was leaving him. I hear a twig snap behind me. It is the end I close my eyes and prepare myself for death. At least I will see Trinchen again. I wait and wait but it never comes. I hear footsteps coming from behind me and slowly walking around until they are in front of me. I'm still waiting for death still it doesn't come. Suddenly I am no longer kneeling on the ground but on my feet in someones muscular arms.

I open my eyes to see who it is. It's Amitai. I return the hug and bury my face in his chest tears of joy sliding down my face. A sudden thought occurs to me.

"Where's Filbert?"I ask stepping back.

"I'm sorry. There where too many of them. Seven against two isn't really fair. Even if you where here he would have died. I managed to kill the one holding him down but I was too late,"he explains.

Both twelve year olds in the Hunger Games have been murdered. Dead. They died too young. A song from when Panem was called America comes to mind. It was called 'If I Die Young'. They died too young. At least they found love before they died. They found love with eachother. It seems like a good way to go. Knowing that someone you love will wait for you.

"Well there are only six of us left. Should we go after them?" I really don't feel like it but it means that the games will be over soon.

"No we should rest for the night. Not here, in the trees where they can't find us as easily," he says.

We set off for the trees and find a tall tree. Amitai has lost a lot of weight and can climb twice as high now. I sleep in the branch beside the one Amitai's sleeping in and hold his hand. When the anthem plays and Filberts picture is in the sky. I don't see the boy that killed tributes but the young innocent boy in love.

"Amitai. What would you do if the person you loved died or was killed?"I whisper.

"I don't know. I would like to say that I would never forget them and live on for them but it would have to happen before I would know,"he replies.

I ponder on it for a while before falling asleep.

When I wake up I'm still holding Amitai's hand and he's watching me smiling. I must look a mess. His blond hair is still messy and his face still has traces of mud on it. I smile back at him his blue green eyes sparkling.

"We should probably go,"I whisper. Amitai groans.

"Can't we just stay here?" Amita asks.

"No we can relax when the games are over," I reply.

We climb down the tree and set off. We run for an hour before seeing the last members of the last alliance. There are four of them and two of us. Two to one. The odds are certainly aren't in our favour. Before they can see us I take one down it's the girl who looks like a cat. She's from five. Cecelia takes off but the other two turn and approch us. The boy goes for Amitai and has a sword. Amitai draws his ready to defend himself. The girl has a spear. I take a knife. I run up a tree and crawl out a long thick branch. She throws the spear and misses. She climbs the tree after me. I stand up and wait. She stands on the other end of the branch. She advances. When shes only a a meter from the trunk of the tree I throw the knife. It hits her in the chest. If that didn't kill her the 10 foot drop did. A cannon fires.

Amitai and the boy geet distracted seeing if their ally is the one who fell victem. When the boy realiseed it was his he started yelling.

"Mallory noooooo,"he screamed. Amitai is now frantically looking for me. The boy takes his chance while Amitai is distracted.

"Amitai look out,"I scream. But I'm too late. The boy plunges his sword into Amitai's stomach and starts to run away but isn't fast enough. My knife embeds itself in the back of his skull. I jump down from the tree and dash over to Amitai. I kneel behind him and put his head on my lap. Tears falling down my face.

"Please don't leave me not her,"I beg. A wave of deja vu washes over me.

"I will never leave you,"his voice becoming weak.

"I love you Amitai and I always will forever no matter what,"I tell him.

"And I love you. I will always be with you as long as you love me,"he says. More tears slide down my face.

"Goodbye Amanda. Happy hunger games...," he murmurs as his eyes go glassy and he draws in his final breath. His cannon sounds the loudest to me.

"And may the odds be _ever _in your favour," I finish his sentence sobs wracking my body. _"__I can't live without him," _I think. Cecelia might be the victor but I can't live with this. "You did this," I scream for the Capitol citizens to hear, "you killed Filbert and Athena. You destroyed my life."

I empty my back pack until I find the nightlock. I choose a large berry and put it on the center of my palm.

"This is for you Amitai,"I say for myself more than anyone. I put the berry in my mouth and squish it with my tongue. The sweet taste courses through my mouth and I swallow. I think it hasn't worked and then I pass into avoid. My sister has been avenged. I see Amitai and run into his arms. He is dressed in white and so am I. We smile at eachother and I know we will be together forever.

**It's the end of the story. Thanks for reading my first fanfiction and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
